The Apple Store Guy
by TrisEverdeenOfIllea
Summary: When Four fixes Tris' phone they both feel something will they let that spark grow or will their fear to love let it die out? Little bit of OC but they aren't very important; FOURTRIS Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the idea
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to someone shaking me vigorously. My eyes snap open and see a smiling Christina leaning over me. I instantly know what she is doing and pull the covers over my head.

"No," I groan "we are not going shopping." "Yes we are plus you have to go to MacAuthority **(AN: Apple store fix-it place)** to get your phone fixed."

Why must she always be right. I reluctantly pull the covers away to get ready. I go to my dresser and pull out a black v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my leather jacket. Walking into the bathroom I brush my hair and teeth and slowly walk out of the bath room slowly trying to avoid going to the mall as much as possible.

***page break* **

By the time we walk through the doors I am headed to MacAuthority leaving Christina behind. When I walk through the doors I am greeted by a girl and I do a double take. "Lynn?!" A few heads turn our way but who cares I found my only friend from high school. "Tris?!" We hug and get caught up with each other. "How have you been, how is Shauna, and is there anything of importance I should know about?" I ask. "I have been great, Shauna is engaged, and I finally came out to my parents." "I am so proud of you," during high school Shauna and I were the only ones that knew she was gay, "and who is she engaged to?" "Do you remember Zeke, Uriah's older brother, from high school." "No way, I always new they had a thing for each other but I didn't know it went that far." "So what are you doing here?" "Oh right, I need my phone fixed." "Okay, does it lag and/or did it start when your phone updated?" "Yes and yes." "Right I will set you up with Four, yes the number don't question it, he is an expert on this; plus he has been staring at you this whole time." She says while wiggling her eyebrows. A deep blush takes over my face as I walk over to him.

**Four's POV**

"Zeke listen I don't want to walk down the aisle with Lauren," I am talking with Zeke on the phone about his wedding and since I am the groomsman I have to walk down the aisle with a bridesmaid. In this case its Lauren but I don't want to because she is a stuck up slut, "please dude there are no more people and you have to." "Can't you find another friend of Shauna's." "I will try but if I can't you are walking with Lauren, deal?" "Deal." Given this new sliver of hope I can get through the rest of my day without snapping at people.

***page break***

About 45 minutes into my shift I here someone shout, "Lynn?!" "Tris?!" my head snaps up to in wonder as to who is that close of a friend to Lynn. My eyes land on a petite woman that has long dirty blonde hair that goes below her shoulder blades, striking blue grey eyes, and wears a black v-neck, dark wash jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Beautiful. As I'm staring I here snit bits of their conversation. "Shauna...engaged...Zeke...high school... phone... Four." At the sound of my name I realize she is walking towards me. _Okay, Four, act cool don't say something stupid._

_"_Hi my name is Four how can I help you?" _Alright good start, wait why am I so nervous. I am _never_ nervous around girls. _"Hi I'm Tris and Lynn said you could help me with my phone." _She has the voice of an angel. _Wait what! "What seems to be the problem?" I question while smiling. "Well ever since I got the update its been lagging, my apps will crash randomly, and my twitter won't work." "Did you use Wi-Fi or data" "Wi-Fi" "Okay, what probably happened is your Wi-Fi had a hic-up causing a malfunction in the update. What I can do is reinstall it and it should be good as new." "Thanks" she smiles sweetly. As I am plugging in her phone I can't help but ask, "How do you know Lynn?" She seems caught of guard but quickly recovers, "She was my best friend in high school, well really my only friend, but I haven't seen her since cause we went to different colleges." "Oh, okay its just that Lynn isn't really talkative person so I was kind of surprised." "Yeah old habits die hard." There is an awkward silence between us for a moment then her phone plinks showing a new message from someone named Caleb asking her to call him. _Ugh I should have known she had a boyfriend. _"Okay well your phone is ready so here you go." " Okay so how much is it," she asks. _$15. _"No charge" "Really because I can pay." "No, really its fine. And if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" "Tris," she smiles sweetly. As she walks away she stands near Lynn and calls someone. _Probably Caleb, _I think bitterly. "Hey Caleb, how is the best brother ever doing?" At this my chest fills with relief. What is going on with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"Hey Caleb how is the best brother ever doing," I ask. From the corner of my eye I see Four's shoulders relax. "I am doing good well as good as med school can get, but guess what," he says. "What?" "I GOT A GIRLFRIEND," he screams. Holy crap my brother who is a major nerd got a _girlfriend. _"Really who is she," I ask completely bewildered. "This girl named Cara, she is also in med school and is doing her residency at the same hospital as me," he says in a proud tone. Well I'm happy for you, but guess who I ran into today," I say. "Robert?" Before I can answer Lynn takes the phone away. "Hey, brother from another mother," she says. "Lynn is that really you how have you been?" I kind of zone out after that and my mind drifts to those beautiful blues eyes. I bet if he has a girlfriend; but if he didn't I may have a chance. I mean I'm not beautiful or anything but I am pretty. I get snapped out of my vigor by Lynn waving her hand in my face.

"Thinking of a certain blue eyed guy with a number for a name," she asks with a knowing smile.

I blush and say, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways I've got to go Christina is waiting for me." She looks at me quizzically and I remember she doesn't who she is. "We met in college." She nods in understanding then says goodbye. "Oh, one more thing give me your number so I can get you an invitation to the wedding," she says. "Okay," I say.

I give her my number, and I can't help but look over my shoulder to see if Four is still there only to have him lock eyes with me. I blush for the second time in five minutes and speed walk out the door.

_Tris:_ Where do u want 2 meet?

_Christina: _Food court.

Minutes later I see my tall mocha skinned friend coming towards me grinning like an idiot. This cannot be good.

"So I was walking through a store and guess who bumped into… Will," she says not giving me a chance to answer. Will was the one that got away. They met in college but she thought it was wrong for a girl to ask a guy out, and he was too much of a chicken to ask her out. Though I have never met him she has talked about him so much that I feel like we are old friends.

"He asked for my number and wondered if I wanted to grab coffee so we can catch up; of course I said yes," she says in a rush. As we are leaving the food court my phone dings with a new message. It's from an unknown number that says,

_Unknown:_ Hey, its Lynn here it is.

Beneath it is an invitation to the wedding

_Me:_ Thanks!

_Lynn: _Don't tell Shauna I want it 2 surprise her all she knows is she has another bridesmaid.

_Me: _Great I can't wait to see her face!

"Who are you texting?"

"Do you remember that girl I told you about, Lynn, yeah well she works where I got my phone fixed," I say with a hint of excitement in my tone.

"Huh, well as nice as it was to take a stroll down memory we have some shopping to do," she sang as I groaned.

**Hello readers thanks for reading. I am sorry for this chapter wasn't very good but it was just a filler. Well I have decided to update once a week for both of my stories so yeah check for a new chapter next Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Four's POV**

All day long I couldn't stop thinking about her. Lynn had to snap me out of it… twice and I was also in a really good mood. Now as I am locking up the store I get a text from Zeke reminding me of Rehearsal Dinner tonight and that he found me a different bridesmaid. I silently do a happy dance in my head as I get in my car. Luckily I remembered to put my other clothes on the back seat so when I get to hotel I hurry to the bathroom to change out of my uniform. When I exit the bathroom I bump into someone; Lauren. Ugh she's the last person I want to see although I think we all know who the first person is. "Hey baby are you staying at the hotel for the wedding," she says 'seductively' while rubbing my arm. I take her hand off my arm and step away. "I am not your baby and yes I am not that it is any of your business."

I walk away and go to the kitchen. When I get there Zeke greets me and I ask about the new bridesmaid.

"Oh yeah you will love her we used to go to high school together but she was in Uriah's grade, but she is like a little sister to me . Oh yeah and don't tell Shauna its a surprise," I nod and we walk into the wedding area(AN: I don't know what they're called) and I talk to the brothers for awhile. Soon Lynn comes in and announces,

"Okay Shauna I have a surprise for you not only do you have a new bridesmaid she is an old friend.

A look of confusion crosses over Shauna's face until the girl who has captivated my thoughts all day walks in.

Tris.

**Sorry this is so short but the next chapter will be longer. This is the rising action please check out my other story The Voice in my opinion it's a bit better thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Four's POV

My luck must be changing for the better. I go from abused by my father to seeing the most amazing girl twice in one day. OH MY TURTLE (AN: Don't judge) she is the new bridesmaid which means I'm walking with her! This day just keeps getting better and better. While I was lost in my thoughts Shauna had ran up to her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. When they are done talking I walk up to her and ask as if I didn't recognize her immediately, "Tris?"

"Four," she asks, "wow small world."

"Yeah," I trail off looking for another excuse to talk, "how is your phone working?"

She stares at me for a second then says, "Huh? Oh yeah its working fine."

We slip into another silence but not as awkward as the first. Shauna finally steps in with a puzzled expression and asks how we know each other.

"We met this morning when she came in MacAuthority and I fixed her phone," I say.

"Shauna," Zeke yells. Shauna excuses herself and leaves to find what she is needed for. I look at Tris' shirt and it has my favorite band on it; My Chemical Romance (MCR). I gap at her and ask, "You like My Chemical Romance?"

"Yes, I love them I have trying to get Christina to listen to them for years but she refuses; it was a shame when they broke up," she says enthusiastically.

"I love them too what's your favorite song?"

"I can't pick just one but I love _Disenchanted, The End., _and _Teenagers."_(AN: If you haven't listened to them and you like rock you should check them out.)

We then launch into a conversation about MCR and are interrupted by a man with dark hair and green eyes that have an evil glint to them, Peter. We knew each other in high school and let's just say we didn't get along. Judging by the look of fear that crosses Tris' face she knows him too. I am instantly on guard and my Four mask slips on; willing myself to look emotionless and intimidating.

"Hey Tris long time no see," he says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not long enough," she mumbles. He completely ignores her comment and continues talking as if I wasn't here,

"Maybe we could pick up where we left off since last time we were interrupted." She glares daggers at him and says in a deadly tone,

"If you even touch me again I will have no choice but to act in self defense." Peter finally glances at me and his eyes widen.

"Four is that you buddy how have you been?"

I give him a look that says, _Really? _and reply, "I am not you're buddy last I checked you're still that jerk from high school."

He gives a shocked expression and says, "I am sorry you feel that way, but I always thought we were good friends." I scoff and he turns toward Tris.

"You won't get away this time," both my body and hers go ridged. _Well crap._

**Thank you guys so much for reading this I never dreamed it would get so many views. This chapter was a little longer and if you haven't listened to MCR please do they are such a great band. Check out my other story The Voice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

I will the shiver not to run down my spine as Peter whispered those harsh words.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the Pedrad home and the smell of alcohol hits me and loud music pierces my ear drums. I immediately try and find Lynn in the swarm of people. But with no avail I decide to go outside for some air. After awhile of standing there I decide to head back but I am grabbed by 3 masked men judging by the amount and size of their hands. Before the blindfold me I see they are heading toward the shed and I scream trying to get some one's attention._

_"Cover her mouth," a voice I know all to well says; Peter. The scent of sage and lemon grass fills my nose. It smells familiar but I can't place it they shove me down to the ground and kick me while I blindly fumble at my blindfold. When I finally take it off I reach for the above me to the person holding me down and take off his mask. Al. They kick me in the jaw and the world dips and sways I scream again. The doors swing open and two figures approach as black dots cloud my vision. I hear the sound of fist colliding with skin, and then I see the two blurry figures hovering over me and my vision clears enough for me to see Zeke and Uriah. I-_

I am taken out of my daydream by Four. _Stop it Tris you are stronger now you know how to defend yourself._ I slightly shake my head to relieve the memories and smile at Four. He tilts his head to the side in confusion probably because I blank out. "Are you okay?" He asks concern lacing his voice. I shrug him off and say, "Let's go check out the rest of the hotel."

_**time skip_ **

After searching for awhile and only finding a ballroom we stumble upon a game room equipped with a gun shooting game, the Wii boxing game, darts, and my favorite game ever pool.

I look over at Four and ask, "What do you want to play first?"

"Let's shoot some guns," he says with a glint in his eye.

_**time skip_**

After some time Four has won at boxing and gun shooting, but in my defense I could not help but to stare as his muscles flexed. Although I did win at darts. Next is pool and I decide to have a little fun with Four. "I have never played this can you show me how to hold the cue," I lie.

My father spent most of my childhood teaching me how to play. Thinking he would simply show me he surprises me when he stands behind me and guides me. His breath tickling my neck he pulls the cue back for the break causing the one ball to go in. I look up at him smiling only now realizing how close we are I notice his eyes drift down to my lips and I can't help but do the same. I suck in a breath and slowly pull away I reposition and hit the three ball in. I look at and say, "Lucky shot?" He shrugs but I notice the proud look in his eye.

_**time skip_**

Soon I have gotten all the balls in and Four hasn't even had a turn yet. I look up and see his shocked expression and chuckle. "My dad taught me how to play when I was 9 and I have played ever since," I explain. "So you hustled me," he says. I shrug and say, "A little." He walks up to me and says, "That wasn't very fair Trissy." I scowl at the name then he lifts me over his shoulder and I shriek in surprise. I know he won't let me down so I set my chin on my hands which rest on his back, and wait to see where he takes me.

**Thank you guys so much for reading. This was a little bit of FOURTRIS fluff please review.**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters.**

**Four's POV**

With Tris over my shoulder I'm surprised she isn't fighting back she must...trust me. A warm feeling spreads through my chest(others might say melting my frozen heart) knowing she trusts me.

I didn't tell Tris but I have been to this hotel before for Tori and Bud's wedding since they are like family. I think about taking her to my special spot but decide to do that later.

So I lead her back to the reception area but not before putting her down.

When we walk in I see even more people from before none of which I recognize. Although Tris seems to, "Robert?"

She asks loud enough for him to turn his head. I see a boy with curly blond hair and a large smile come over and hug Tris.

I feel a twinge of jealousy that only grows the more they talk.

Apparently he is an old friend of Shauna's and I am soon brought back at the sound of my name. I realize she is introducing me and I stick my hand out to shake which I may have done a bit forcefully.

I see him give me a once over and turn to Tris saying there is someone he wants her to meet. He motions a man with black hair brown eyes and defined features over to us.

"Tris I would like you to meet my boyfriend Sam," Sam reach-_ wait boyfriend?! He's gay?_ That same relief I felt when I found out Caleb was her brother courses through me again. I then realize he wasn't sizing me up he was checking me out!

I fight hard to keep the blush rising into my cheeks; I may not have succeeded but thankfully no one is looking.

_page break_

After talking for a few more hours we all decided to get changed and meet back here so we can head to dinner.

While I changed into some dark wash jeans and a button up shirt I contemplated when to tell Tris my real name. I have spent years personally building up walls to keep everyone out.

Yet she managed to break them down within two conversations. I may not be ready to tell her about Marcus but I want her to see the Tobias not many people know.

I decide to head down stairs and find only the guys there. Will explains all the girls are getting ready together so it might be a minute.

_10 minutes later_

All the girls exit the elevator together and my eyes land on Tris. She is wearing a black dress that goes down to the middle of her waist then flares out. I look down and notice she is wearing black and white converse and I look at her with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that I refused to wear those death traps Christina calls shoes," she says.

I lean in and whisper in her ear, "You look good Tris."

When I pull back I see her cheeks are red, which I find and adorable, and offer my hand to her saying, "Shall we?" She takes my hand and we follow the others to the car.

**Thank you so much for reading. Check out my other story The Voice. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

Apparently when Uriah and Marlene planned tonights events they decided to get a limo with two seats in each row so the couples can sit together. Which means Tris and I are next to each other; not that I'm complaining.

Shauna and Zeke are in the front, then Uriah and Marlene, Christina and Will, leaving Tris and I in the back. I open the door for her and place my hands on her hips to help her in. I can't help it every time I'm around her I find an excuse to touch her. When I get into the car I see the remains of the blush on Tris' face. I give her a small smile(basically my smirk) and scoot closer to her so our thighs are touching.

We sit in a comfortable silence until we get to the restaurant. I open the door and stick my hand out to help her out of the car. She gives me small smile and says, "Thank you."

We walk into an 'around the world' theme restaurant. Christina goes up and tells the hostess the last name and she leads us to our table. We sit down and are greeted by a waiter who keeps looking at Tris. Of course she is oblivious but everyone else notices. I excuse myself to go wash my hands and when I get back I see the waiter is there.

"And what can I get for you?" He asks Tris in a flirty tone. I clench my fists and replies simply saying she wants a water.

He leans down a whispers something to her and puts a piece of paper in her hand making my jaw clench.

She gives him a sickly sweet smile and says,

"Sorry could you please repeat that I don't think my boyfriend heard you." It takes me a second to realize she was pointing to me. He scoffs and turns around only be met by my chest. He gulps and slowly raises his gaze to my face he moves out of the way so I can sit down.

I play along by putting my arm around her shoulders. He stutters while asking what I would like to drink.

"Water," I say in my 'Four' voice. He scurries off to get our drinks and I reluctantly take my arm off her shoulders. She turns to me slightly embarrassed an gives me a grateful smile. Our drinks come back but this time with a new waiter,

"Hi sorry about him how about free dessert for everyone." We all thank him and enjoy the rest of our dinner.

**_time skip_ **

We return to the hotel and right before we go in Tris says she forgot her phone in limo so she goes to get it. As I am standing outside waiting for her Lauren comes up to me and says, "Hey Four wanna get out of here." I am about to say no when I see Tris coming back over. I get an idea; pulling her into my side I say, "Sorry my girlfriend and I have to get back now."

Lauren is about to walk off when Tris shouts, "Wait!" She pulls out the piece of paper that the waiter gave her and hands it to Lauren. "Call this guy I think you would be perfect together."

And with that we walk back inside. When we reach the elevator I hug her and say, "Thank you so much I just figured since you did it it was okay if I did-" I am cut off by a arm tingling sensation on my cheek. She gets off her tip toes and smiles. "It's okay, goodnight."

**Thank you so much for reading I thought this story would reach over 4,000 views thank you again.**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I'm two days late Saturday I came home from a sleep over then had to go to a relatives house and yesterday my computer crashed so I had to rewrite most of the story. So again I apologize please review.**

Tris' POV

I can't believe I just did that. I met him yesterday and I kissed him. Well on the cheek but it still counts. When I get into the room I slide down my door. I put my head in my hands and giggle like a school girl. Picking myself I go to bed.

**_next day_**

I wake up to a consistent knocking on my door. I drag myself out of bed and swing the door open growling, "What?!"

I blush when I see who it is; Four. He smirks as he sees my penguin covered pajama pants.

"I just came to tell you breakfast will be over in an hour so if you want it you better go now." He says.

I nod and say I'll be down in ten minutes. Closing the door I take a 5 minute shower, brush my teeth, and pick out my outfit. I pull on my high-rise jeans, a black knit sweater, and my converse from last night. I throw my hair into a messy bun before exiting the room. When I look up I jump a little; Four is leaning up against the wall.

He checks his watch and says,

"Wow when you said 10 minutes you meant it."

"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"Well when most girls say 10 minutes they mean 30," he says with an adorable smirk.

"Well you should know I am not like most girls."

As I pass him I could have sworn he said something a long the lines of, "You truly are something else."

I chuckle under my breath and walk with him to the elevator. We seem to have the same idea because when we are about to stop we both jump.

I look over to Four and see he is already looking at me I blush and look back down. As soon as the doors open I am out of there following the smell of bacon and eggs.

**_time skip_**

After a delicious breakfast the girls drag me away to go get our dresses on for the dress rehearsal. They slide me into a black knee length dress, similar to the one I wore last night, with a red bow around my waist. They are about to put make up on me when I say,

"Wouldn't you rather have the big reveal tomorrow?" Thankfully they agree. When we reach downstairs I see all the guys in tuxedos but Four is the one who really sticks out to me. Even through his tuxedo I can see the outline of his muscles. Before he can catch me staring I look away only to Shauna wiggling her eyebrows. I blush and go over to Four. _This should be interesting._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except my OC.**

**Four's POV**

**Last Chapter: **When we reach downstairs I see all the guys in tuxedos but Four is the one who really sticks out to me. Even through his tuxedo I can see the outline of his muscles. Before he can catch me staring I look away only to Shauna wiggling her eyebrows. I blush and go over to Four. _This should be interesting._

I see Tris and I can't help but smile. She is so beautiful even though she doesn't try. I look away before she can catch me staring. As soon as I turn away I feel her gaze on me.

I will myself not to look back until she is standing next to me.

"Tris...you look beautiful," I say smiling as she blushes.

"You're just saying that," she all but whispers.

I stare at her in disbelief. _You don't see it do you? _She blushes again and I realize I said that out loud.

I see everyone is lining up so I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her to the back of the line since we are the last pair before Shauna.

_time skip_

After the reversal I take Tris' hand and lead her off to that secret stop I found last time I was here. Not many people know about it.

**Tris' POV**

As he is leading me behind him I notice a tattoo peeking out under his collar; I'll ask him about it later.

We stop in front of a door and I ask,

"You're not going to kill me are you."

"Well you just ruined my whole plan," he says jokingly...I hope.

He must see the worried look on my face and says, "I'm just kidding."

When he opens the door he side steps so I can go in first and places his hand between my shoulder blades. I hope he didn't notice the shiver that ran down my spine. He flips on the light and I gasp at what I see.

**I am so sorry I am two days late. And for this chapter it was supposed to be better. But next chapter will be full of fluff.**

**QOTC: Is it to soon for her to know about Marcus. I was thinking in two more chapters; your thoughts? PM me or review thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth except Robert's boyfriend ;) **

**The Voice will be updated tomorrow!**

**Last Chapter: **When he opens the door he side steps so I can go in first and places his hand between my shoulder blades. I hope he didn't notice the shiver that ran down my spine. He flips on the light and I gasp at what I see.

**Tris' POV**

Inside I see a dome like room with a large waterfall on the back wall that is surrounded by flowers with a path leading to the waterfall.

I turn to him and say, "This is amazing why is this here?"

"It's a relaxation room." It is only now that I notice the chairs placed randomly throughout the room.

"Wait till you see the rest," he says with a glint in his eye.

He grabs my hand to lead me down the path and goes to the side of the waterfall. Behind it I see a hidden pathway with dim lighting and look skeptically at Four.

He grins and leads me through and up the stairs to reveal a large balcony. I can see the Sears Tower to my far right and a large Ferris wheel to the left. **(AN: I have no idea if that's correct.) **

I turn to Four, "How did you find this place?"

"I was wandering around last time I was here at the hotel and found it."

"I am glad you did this is great," I say just as the sun starts to set. The vibrant mix of yellow, orange, red, and pink make it almost impossible to look away.

"Tobias," he says.

**Four's POV**

I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to tell her. She looks up into my eyes feeling as if she can see my soul.

"Huh?"

"My name is Tobias- Tobias Eaton."

She stares at me for a second before asking, "As in Marcus Eaton?"

I scowl at the name.

"Yes." _Unfortunately. _I am not going to tell her about him yet. That was big enough telling her my name because it connected me to Marcus (he lost the title _Dad _a long time ago.)

"My dad worked for your dad for 15 years," she says in disbelief, "I even think you came over to my house once for dinner."

A fleeting image of a young blond girl wearing a large gray rode flashes in my mind.

"I think I remember that. What are the odds."

We end up talking for hours getting to know each other, and talking about random stuff.

**Tris' POV**

"I am going to go get a drink of water I'll be right back," I say.

"Okay," he says.

I go back into the hallway and get that feeling of being watched. I push the thought away and get a sip of water. As I'm walking back I feel a large hand clamp over my face and two others grab my arms. And then darkness.

**Oh Cliffhanger!**

**I think we all know what's going to happen.**

**Anyways thank you so much for over 7000 views. I never thought people would like it this much. Thank you so much!**

**-K**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so please don't be mad.**

**But this isn't an update. I have found it very difficult to update two stories each week. So I am going to stop this story and continue The Voice.**

**BUT I PROMISE I WILL PICK UP THIS STORY WHEN I FINISH THE VOICE.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE MAD.**

**I am so sorry again.**


End file.
